


Colours of the Water

by Trutenxforever (Seto_kun)



Series: Chosen Ones; Sword Wielders [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore, M/M, all the aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Trutenxforever
Summary: A couple of years have gone by since the events of Swords Of The Seal. Zane and his siblings have finally escape from a insane asylum and are trying to find the others, but what happens when they get caught by Trunks' small group AND evil people? Soon Zane gets brainwashed and he's out to kill his friends!





	1. Red River Of Blood

The cold air assaulted the four kids, they walked along silently. The one who acted like the leader was only about 6; he had straight black hair and dark brown eyes. The oldest boy was about 10 or 12 and had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. There was one other boy in this group, he was also about 6 and had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. The last one in the group was a small girl, only about 3 or 4 and had long purple hair and black eyes. They were walking along a long forgotten path.

“ _Oniichan_ , how much longer until we arrive?” The girl asked the leader. The leader stopped dead in his tracks. “How much longer until we arrive? Uh I don’t really know Tally.” The boy said. Tally sighed and walked forwards. “Hold it! We’re taking a break!” The other 6 year old said. “Why are we gonna do that Tommy?” The leader asked. The oldest child chuckled. “Shut up Azzy!” Tommy yelled. “Az is older than us so don’t be rude to him.” The leader said. “Thanks Zane.” Az said. Zane smiled. “This is soooo stupid!” Tommy yelled. “Shut up, it won’t be much longer now.”

“So now what?” Tommy asked. Zane leaned against one of the cave’s wall. “We’re trapped aren’t we?” Tally asked as she whimpered softly. “Don’t cry! We’ll be okay!” Zane said. Tommy sighed. “Don’t worry little sis, we’ll be okay. I’m sure someone will be looking for us soon.” Az said. “Ya, but when they find us they will take us back there. I don’t want to be in an insane asylum anymore…” Zane said softly. Az fell silent. “But we need to get our swords back.” Tommy hissed. Tally started to cry.

**_In this world there was good and evil and there was the Chosen One’s and the Etrina Clan. They fought to save the world with their Seal Swords, or Swords of the Seal. In the end they won but lost their lives. Years later they were reborn as kids who had no idea about any of it and were given their swords at different times and different ways in their life. Originally there was only 8 Seal Swords which grew to 10, then 12 and then 20. Fire, Water, Darkness, Light, Wood, Earth, Air, Lightning, Thunder, Rainbow, Life, Death, Strength, Hope, Arms, Chains, Angel, Demon, Time and Willpower._ **

**_20 kids who had almost nothing in common were joined together to save the world. Trunks, Tommy, Zane, Gohan, Chey, Davey, Kimai, Goten, Shay, Yumna, Bra, Az, Tally, Abby, Debbie, Sally, Ratt, Volt, Spence Jr and Nicola._ **

Zane looked up at the ceiling of the cave. “What’s wrong?” Az asked. The two other kids were asleep. “Well I don’t know where everyone else is and I don’t know if their safe so I guess I’m worried about them.” Zane told him. Az nodded his head. “I know what you mean. I’m worried about Trunks and his group, he always got into trouble.” Az said. Zane frowned. “You know, it’s all weird now. Being with them for about almost 8 years and now we’re all separated I feel like a part of me has been ripped away.” Zane admitted. Az nodded his head. “Me too little bro.” Az whispered.

**_Most of them were related in some way or another. Davey and Kimai were siblings. Bra and Trunks were siblings too. Gohan and Goten also, Shay and Yumna too. Zane, Az, Tommy, Tally and Sally were siblings, and Ratt was their cousin. Spence Jr and Nicola were half-siblings. Volt and Abby and Ratt were Chey’s childhood best friends. Debbie was Sally’s best friends when they were in High School._ **

Tally slowly opened her eyes; standing over her was a person with a scarf covering their face. Her older brother Zane was tied up and looked like he was beaten up pretty badly. Her other brother Tommy was pinned up against the wall and her oldest brother Az was lying on the ground not moving. “Who are you?” Tally whispered softly. “Shh, we’re here to help you, just play along like your brothers and we can get out of here.” The person told her, by the sound of the voice Tally determined that the person was a male. Tally nodded her head slightly. “YOU LITTLE BRAT!! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME!! ANSWER ME!!” The male yelled. Tally knew what to do; she forced tears to fill her eyes. The male hit her, but it was very lightly. Tally pretended that it hurt a lot. “Almost done over there FB?” Another male asked. “Almost done CL.” The male replied. Tally knew who those people where!

The male picked her up. Tally giggled softly. “Is that you Trunks?” She asked quietly. “Yes it’s me.” He answered. “Then that other one is Goten, right? Who else is with you guys?” Tally asked. “Ya and there is Davey, Chey, Ratt and Debbie.” Trunks answered. Tally smiled slightly. “Thank god…I was so worried that we were gonna have to go back to that asylum.” Tally said as she started to drift off to sleep.

**_They weren’t really ready for that war, they suffered so much, one of they lost a whole arm, many of them suffered from Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder or PTS. Some of them were pretty young when they first started the war, others were pretty old. It was such a shame that their innocence was destroyed by what they saw and what they had to do. Some of them never really trusted other people again._ **

Zane groaned softly and opened his eyes; two kids were standing over him. “What now?” One of them asked, obviously he was a follower. “We have to hurt him, or else we can’t work on our plan.” The other one asked. “Who…who are you?” Zane asked. “You already know me Fallen Moon- _san_.” The follower said. “Who? What are you talking about?” Zane asked, his mind clouded by a heavy fog. “I’m Davey.” He said. “I’m Ratt.” The other one said. “Who are you following?” Zane asked. “Huh? What do you mean?” Davey asked. “Are you the enemies of me?” Zane asked. Ratt looked confused. “What are you talking about?” Ratt asked.

**_They were all pretty paranoid after the events that have taken place, wars, assassins, and tricks. So much that gave them all grief. At least two or three of them have always been careful of what they tell people and what they do around others._ **

Az opened his eyes. “What should we do?” A girl asked a man. “Listen up; I want you to do whatever you need to do to get information from him!” The man said. “Yes Mr. Rossi.” The girl said. Rossi turned and left the room. The girl was left alone with Az. The girl carefully pulled off her hair, reveling that she was wearing a wig. Az quickly recognized her as Debbie. “Hey Azzy.” Debbie said softly, her purple eyes shining. “What are you doing here Debbie- _chan_?” Az asked. Debbie giggled. “I’m here to recuse you!”

Tommy opened one of his eyes weakly. He saw a girl and a boy arguing. “I’ll watch him!” The girl said. “No! You can’t watch him as good as I can!” The boy shouted. “I can do it!” The girl yelled. The boy slapped the girl hard across the face. Tommy’s eyes widened. The girl started to cry. The boy muttered something in Japanese and stormed off angrily. “Are you alright?” Tommy asked the girl. “I’m fine Aqua- _kun_ …” The girl said. Tommy’s eyes widened again. He choked back a sob. “C-Chey?” Tommy asked.

**_They had no idea how to deal with all the pressure and all the confusion. Each and every one of them suffered from PTS and paranoia. They only trusted each other and never trusted anyone outside of their group. Not even their parents. Times were hard and strange, since when did the government send assassins to kill kids? It was like nothing they had ever seen before. They were on the most wanted list and people were given orders of if they were seen to shot the kids. Soon a father of one of the kids knew about it but was trying to kill the kids, soon after another father of one of the kids stabbed their son and then one of the kids went to jail. Day after day the things got worse and they never knew who was going down next. When some of their own turned on each other they couldn’t believe it. They complained that it wasn’t possible and that it couldn’t be happening._ **

“FB! Come on! Let’s go!” Goten shouted. “We have to hurry and meet the others!” Trunks said. Tally was still sounding asleep. Alarms sounded out. “Oh no! We’re gonna be caught!” Goten shouted. Trunks and Goten raced towards the woods. Soon they were under the protection of the woods’ undergrowth. “Man that was so not fun.” Goten said. Trunks nodded his head and laid Tally beneath a tree. In a flash the trees disappeared and the three kids were left out in the open. Standing in front of them was Chey and Tommy. “Hey guys, where is everyone else?” Chey asked. Tommy looked drugged. “Is he alright?” Goten asked. “Ya, he just got injected with a drug.” Chey answered. “We better hurry.” Goten said. Chey and Trunks looked at Tommy and Tally and knew that it was hopeless.

Zane laid on a cot. “Let’s find out what makes him so strong.” A man said. Zane opened his eyes but everything was blurry. “Put him under again.” Another man said. Zane closed his eyes and felt his mind start to fade. _What’s going on?_

_Zane looked at the lake. “Going in it?” Tommy asked. “Naw, I don’t like swimming.” Zane answered. Tommy laughed slightly. “You scared of the water Zaney?” Tommy asked with a smirk. “No, I just don’t wanna swim.” Zane said. Tommy laughed again. “I just don’t wanna swim! I just don’t wanna swim!” Zane said over and over again._

“I just don’t wanna swim…I just don’t wanna swim…” Zane mumbled. “I don’t give a damn whether you wanna swim or not you’re still gonna suffer.” Rossi said. A man looked at Rossi. “What should we do now?” The man asked. “Shut up Jason!” Rossi shouted. Jason fell silent. A small voice started to speak to Zane. Zane had no idea what was going on. **_Kill them Zane. You must protect yourself._** _Who are you? **You should already know very well who I am.** What do you mean? **You know very well who I am Zane.**_ “Is he still under?” A man asked. “Yes he is Henry.” Jason said. “Good, I really don’t wanna hurt him, he looks so young.” Henry said.

Debbie saw the others. “ILLUSIE- _KUN_!!” Debbie yelled. The boy looked up. “They’re back.” The boy told a girl. “Yumna, let’s go help them.” The girl said. “Hey Shay!” Goten yelled. “Need any help?” Shay asked. Chey dragged Tommy over. “He’s been drugged and now he’s really out of it.” Chey told her. “Tally’s just sleeping, I don’t know why.” Trunks said. “Aah, okay. I’ll go and get it set up then.” Shay said as she turned and left. Yumna looked up at Az. Az looked at Yumna blankly. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” Az said softly. “I know…” Yumna whispered.

Ratt and Davey looked up at Rossi. “We’ve told you all we know, so please let us go!” Ratt shouted. Davey glared at Rossi. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Davey screamed as he lunged at him. Rossi easily flung Davey across the room. “DAVEY!!” Ratt yelled. Rossi let out a low laugh. “You bastard!” Ratt growled. Henry walked in. “Sir, the boy is now awake and seems to be following orders perfectly. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Davey asked. “That is none of your business kids.” Rossi said. “Want us to bring him in?” Henry asked. “Yes, please do. I have something for him to do.” Rossi told him. Henry left and returned with a small boy. Ratt’s and Davey’s eyes widened. “Zane?!”

 ** _Listen to me. I am ordering you to kill those people! Don’t you understand what they have done to us?!_** _I don’t know who you are. **In all due time you shall know Zane.** Just tell me who you are! **Zane, you already know who I am deep in your heart.** No! Tell me!_ “I want you to kill those two traitors.” Rossi told Zane. “Yes sir.” Zane said, devoid of any feelings. “NO DON’T!! FALLEN MOON- _SAN_ PLEASE DON’T!!” Ratt screamed. Davey started to cry. **_Kill them and then kill that man!_** _No! I can’t! They haven’t done anything to me! **Kill them you weakling or I’ll do it myself!**_ Zane charged at Ratt.

“Hey! Where are Ratt, Davey and Zane?” Kimai asked. “Out still, probably will be back soon.” Volt said as he clicked on a link. “Oh…I hope they’re okay…” Kimai whispered. “Don’t worry Vento- _chan_!” Nicola said. “Alright Mespirt…” Kimai said. “Cheer up! I’m sure they’ll be here soon!”

**_They never knew what could happen to them. They grew up too fast. A three year old aged at least 25 years in 8 years. A four year old aged at least 25 years in 4 years. Their lives were destroyed due to their destiny. But what could they have done? If they didn’t do it the world would have been destroyed. If they did they would save the world but at a cost that was very high to pay. They were no longer the same kids they were before, they were changed. But what made them change so much? Was it the wars? Was it the pressure? Or was it the Swords of the Seal themselves that changed them?_ **

Zane walked towards the camp, dragging Davey’s and Ratt’s bodies behind him. _How much longer do I have to go?_ A tent soon appeared in his sight. “ZANE!!” A boy yelled out, Zane recognized him as Gohan. “Hello again Lighter- _san_ …” Zane said softly. “What’s up? Where are the other two?” Gohan asked. Zane threw the two bodies at Gohan. Gohan’s eyes widened. “There, they’re now in your possession.” Zane said with a smirk. Gohan let out a shrill scream. Goten and Trunks came running over to him. Goten’s eyes widened as his eyes fell on Davey’s dead body. Trunks grew furious and charged at Zane. Zane neatly sliced off Trunks’ hand. Trunks screamed in pain. “Don’t even try me. I’m not the same person you knew before…” Zane told them calmly.

“Did you just hear screaming?” Shay asked Abby. Abby moved her white hair out of her face. “I don’t know, but I think I did.” Abby said. “Let’s go then!” Shay shouted. Abby and Shay raced out of their tent and saw a bloody scene. Trunks was holding a stump on the end of his hand and Davey’s and Ratt’s dead bodies were on top of Gohan. Goten was covered in blood and bleeding from a hole in his chest and Zane was in the middle of them all, smiling calmly. Shay screamed. Zane looked up at her.

Volt typed in his password and logged on to the group’s website. A scream made him stop what he was doing. He looked around the tent and wondered why someone had screamed. He noticed that Kimai was gone. “Where did Kimai go?” Volt asked. “I don’t know.” Nicola said. Volt got up and walked outside he saw Kimai crying. “What’s wrong?” Volt asked. “He killed them!” Kimai sobbed. Volt was confused. “He did what? And who’s he anyways?” Volt asked. Kimai sobbed louder. “Shut up! You’re making it hard for me to think!” Volt yelled. Kimai fell silent. Volt quickly tried to calm down.

Zane looked up at the sky. **_Wasn’t that fun young one?_** _Go away, you’re bugging me._ **_But wasn’t it fun Zane?_** _Shut up! Just shut up!_ **_Why won’t you answer? Is it because you don’t want to admit to yourself that it was fun?_** _Shut up! Stop acting like you know everything!_ He heard someone walking over to him. Zane sat up. “Hello again boy.” Rossi said. “What do you want now?” Zane asked dryly. “I was just wondering where you were, that’s all.” Rossi told him. Zane scoffed. “Ya right, you just want something else now, don’t you?” Zane asked sharply. Rossi laughed. “What’s the matter boy, scared of me?” Rossi asked. Zane felt his anger rising up inside of him. “Go to hell!” Zane hissed. Rossi stepped towards Zane. “You belong to me now!” Rossi said. “I ain’t belonging to anyone!” Zane yelled. “You’re only 6 years old but you act much older than that.” Rossi said. “I said shut the hell up!!” Zane screamed. Rossi slapped Zane hard across the face. Zane grabbed his cheek and felt tears starting to burn his eyes.

Tommy opened his eyes and sat up. “Huh? Where is everyone else?” Tommy asked out loud. He scanned the room, hoping to find some type of clue to help him figure it out. Tommy got up and slowly walked to the tent’s door. All was oddly silent. Tommy was puzzled and walked out of the tent, no one was in sight. “Hello? Where is everyone?” Tommy asked in a small voice. He heard someone behind him. “What is it Gohan?” Tommy asked. Gohan was quiet. “What is it? What is going on?” Tommy asked. “He killed two of us…” Gohan whispered softly.

Tally sat up. “What’s wrong?” Mint asked her. “Quiet- _kun_! What are you doing here?” Tally exclaimed. “I just came here to visit my childhood friends.” Mint quickly answered. Tally remembered that Mint was Hope’s, Chey’s best friend, boyfriend, and that he use to always hang out with the group of Chey, Hope, Volt, Abby and Ratt. “They’re not here right now. TroublePast and PineOak- _chan_ are currently out. RainbowDove- _chan_ and HaloWings- _kun_ are doing something.” Tally told him. “Oh…I didn’t know that, no one told me…” Mint said softly. “Let’s go find them then!” Tally shouted. Mint smiled.

 ** _He hurt you! Now what shall we do?!_** _I won’t do anything! And you won’t be doing anything! I can take it! **No you can’t!** Yes I can, when my father hurt me I was able to take it, it’s no worse than that. **Stop lying to yourself young one.**_ “Had enough?” Rossi asked. “I can take it.” Zane answered calmly. “Quick! Put him under again!” Rossi shouted. Jason quickly pushed a needle into Zane. Zane felt his mind fading and closed his eyes.

_“Oniichan! Come on! Let’s hurry!” Tommy shouted. Zane slowly dragged his feet. “What’s wrong?” Tommy asked. “It’s nothing.” Zane quickly said. “Are you sure?” Tommy asked. “Yes, I’m sure.” Zane said. There was a noise from the bush in front of them. “W-what was that?” Tommy asked in a small voice. “Probably just a bird.” Zane said as he walked ahead. An arm reached out and grabbed him. Tommy screamed. “You’re so weak!” The person hissed. “I’m not weak!” Zane screamed in a shrill voice._

“I’m not weak…I’m not weak…” Zane mumbled. “I don’t give a damn if you’re weak or not boy, you’re just gonna have to listen to me!” Rossi yelled. “I’m not weak…I’m not weak…” Zane mumbled again. Rossi slapped Zane and he awoke with a start. “Where am I?” Zane asked. “Shut up boy!” Rossi growled. Zane received another slap. Tear stung Zane’s eyes. “Stop it…please…” Zane begged. Rossi proceed to slap Zane more times. Zane let out a yelp of pain. “Enough! Please!” Zane sobbed. “Shut up boy! You’re gonna learn not to disobey me!” Rossi shouted as he raised his hand to hit Zane again. In a flash Rossi was on the ground. “ **Don’t mess with me.** ” Zane said coldly. Rossi looked up at Zane in shock. “ **Now leave this place right now before I kill you right here and now.** ” Zane told him. Rossi got up and scampered away.

“Ready yet?” Chey asked Gohan. Gohan nodded his head. Today was the day they were finally gonna take Zane down! “Are you two ready Sally and Abby?” Gohan asked. The two girls nodded their heads. Gohan sighed and hoped to get this done better than the last times they tried, he had to avenge their deaths, and mostly _his_ … “Coming Sunshine?” Chey asked. Gohan frowned and ignored her. Chey started to get annoyed. “Fine, be like that but just remember I was there to help you when he died, I was by your side the whole time and that you were the one who came to me crying, begging me to help you!” Chey shouted. Gohan held back tears. “Aah, so you do remember that.” Chey said softly. “Chey- _chan_ , he still is a bit unstable so be nice to him.” Abby said softly. Chey was shocked, could this be the same Abby from her childhood? Could this be the same Abby who had yelled out that she hated everyone that took her friends away from her that hated every boy that hung out with Chey and Hope? “Abby, I’m so sorry I didn’t know you felt that way about it…” Chey whispered. “Let’s just get moving.” Abby said coldly, acting just like she had in her childhood. But then again back then she was with the loves of her life, back then she was torn between two people, two of her best friends. Back then she had _him_ … _Aah yes, him…I had him. And all was well, all was great and then I had her. She made things a bit confusing but made everything a whole lot better. There was 6 of us, me, Hope, Ratt, Mint, her and him. Oh how I miss those days…_ “Coming Break- _chan_?” Sally asked with a grin. “Ya, whatever…” Abby muttered.


	2. Blue Rain Of Tears

Zane walked along the path towards the campsite. He loved going there just to relax. Zane stopped as he heard voice coming from up ahead. _What the hell?! This is a sacred place! What are those normal people doing here?!_ Zane felt rage starting to build up. Zane leaned in to listen to the people.

“Are you sure he’s here?” “Those people tell us he comes here almost every day.” “But how to we know it’s him?” “They say he never seems to age and he’s way too fast for them to catch him.” “So what should we do now that we’re here?” “Now we just lay in wait.”

Zane’s face grew dark. _I can’t stay here any longer…I have to find a new place to stay…_ Zane slowly walked away.  “What ‘cha doing?” A small boy asked him. Zane quickly turned around. “Oh, it’s just you Tom.” Zane mumbled. Tom smiled cheerfully. “Do you need someplace to stay?” Tom asked. “Why do you want to know?!” Zane asked sharply. “I have a place for you to stay!” Tom exclaimed.

Trunks closed his eyes. “Stay up.” Yumna whispered. Trunks forced his eyes open. Kimai yawned. “We’ve been up for about 6 days now!” Debbie whined. “Stop your whining!” Shay snapped. “We need to rest. If we don’t get some sleep we’ll end up crashing on a job.” Trunks said with a yawn. “But we can’t let our guards down…” Yumna whispered. “I know but we have to sleep sometime…”

Gohan stared up at the sky. “You okay Meal- _kun_?” Chey asked. Gohan ignored her. “Are you mad at me?” Chey asked softly. Gohan still ignored her. “If you are I’m sure you have a very good reason for it and I just want to say that I’m sorry…” Chey said. Gohan frowned slightly. “Gohan…?” Chey asked. “I feel like something ain’t right.” Gohan told her. “Maybe it’s because the others are out getting stuff.” Chey said. “Yeah right!”

Tom turned on the light. “Here it is!” Tom said cheerfully. Zane scowled. “So this is it?” Zane asked slightly annoyed. “Uh ya, why do you ask?” Tom asked. “No reason…” Zane said softly. “My mom and dad don’t use this place anymore but I get it so you can use it if you like.” Tom said. Zane fell silent. “Is something wrong?” Tom asked. “Wh-why are you being so nice to me?” Zane asked. Tom didn’t answer. Zane was now very confused.

Zane sat down, he was very scared that someone would come and take him away at any moment. **_Why so scared boy?_** _I ain’t scared. **You so are!**_ Zane sighed and went outside. _Why can’t I shake this weird feeling? Why can’t I shake the wanting to kill?_

_“Coming Zane?” Tommy asked. “No, so go away!” Zane shouted as he pulled his covers over his head. “Get up sleepyhead!” Sally said in a sing-song voice. “Go away!” Zane yelled. “It’s time to get up, we got work to do and you can’t stay home alone.” Az said. “But mom’s here!” Zane exclaimed. “She has to go soon.” Sally said. “But I can take care of myself!” Zane snapped. “No you can’t.” Sally said. “Yes I can, I am mature!” Zane said sharply. “You’re only 5 Zane.” Az said. “I can take care of myself.” Zane repeated._

_“Alright Zane, I’ll be right back in an hour and a half.” Stary said. “Whatever.” Zane muttered. Zane heard the door close and he snuggled under the covers, he soon heard a knock at his window. “Go away!” Zane shouted. “Hey come on, let me in!” A man said. “Go away! My mom and dad are busy!” Zane shouted. “Let me in Zane!” The man snapped. “Come back in half an hour!” Zane yelled. “Do you want to be grounded?!” Zane’s eyes widened. “Fuck…” He muttered. Zane got out of bed and opened the window. “What do you want now Dad?” Zane asked sharply. Rex laughed softly. “I wanna stay home today, I feel sick so can we get this over with already?” Zane asked. “You know what I came here for.” Rex said. “They’re in the dining room.” Zane said._

Zane sighed and held his head down low. “Why was I such a fool back then?” Zane asked himself. He couldn’t think of an answer. More memories came flooding back to Zane. _No, no! I don’t want to remember! I don’t want to!_

 _“Where the hell were you last night?!” Diana asked sharply. “I was out.” Zane said. “You have a curfew Zane!” Diana said. “Fuck off; you’re not the boss of me!” Zane shouted. “Do you wanna be out of here?!” Diana screamed at Zane._ _“Go to hell! You’re so stupid!” Zane yelled as he stormed up the stairs. “You’re such a problem child Zane!” Diana called up to him. Zane sat in the room that was called his. “Stupid adult! She ain’t my real mom!” Zane growled. Zane sighed sadly and opened his window. He had to escape this house!_

_“Hey kid, do you want some pot?” A man asked. Zane was puzzled. “Who? Me?” Zane asked. “Yeah you, so do you want some pot or not?” The man asked. Zane shook his head. “I’m just trying to escape my foster house.” Zane said. “Aah, a foster house. I know how that can feel. I was in one too man. It really sucked. I turned to drugs as my escape.” The man said. “Who are you exactly?” Zane asked. “My name is Steven.” He said._

_“Where the hell were you Zane?!” Diana screamed. “I was out! YOU DON’T HAVE TO FUCKING STALK ME ALL THE TIME!!” Zane snapped. “GO TO YOUR DAMN ROOM!” Diana yelled. Zane smirked. “Whatever you ugly old faggot.” Zane said as he went up the stairs. Once he got to his room he went out on the roof. He needed his fix again._

“What now?” Abby asked. “I don’t know…” Sally said softly. “We have to do something. We have to…” Abby said as she held back tears. “Don’t worry Abby; we’ll take down my little brother sooner or later.” Sally said. “Hey, hurry up you guys!” Gohan called out to them. Sally nodded and she and Abby hurried after Chey and Gohan.

Trunks sighed and walked along the river’s side. **_Come now little boy, you must listen to me!_** Trunks tried his best to ignore the voice. Trunks looked across the river, he saw a house. _A place to stay maybe? **Fool! Don’t you dare ignore me like that!**_ Trunks couldn’t hear the other’s cries over the sound of the thundering waterfall; Trunks couldn’t hear their warnings over the shouting voice in his head. An arrow flew by Trunks’ head. Trunks ignored it and kept on walking towards the river’s edge. The others cried out for him to stop but he couldn’t hear them; he was too focused on his mission. The arrows kept on flying, closer and closer to Trunks’ head and body, but he still ignored it and kept on walking. Shay screamed as an arrow hit Trunks and went right through his chest.

Zane groaned as he got up, he had such a splitting headache. Zane glanced around the room. _What the…? This isn’t the campsite…_ Zane was utterly puzzled. _Where are the others?_ Zane slowly dragged himself up and walked to the door. _Hmm…this place kind of looks familiar…_ Zane walked outside and saw a broken-down playground set. Zane’s eyes widened.

_“Come on! I’ll race ya to the top!” Tommy yelled. “Oh hell no, I’m gonna beat ya!” Zane yelled as they raced for the jungle gym. Az was pushing Tally on one of the swings. Tommy giggled as he and Zane raced up the stairs._

“I-it can’t be!” Zane exclaimed. There was no way that this could have been where he uses to live! There was no way that this could have been where he uses to play as a child! Zane felt dizzy. He slowly made his way down to a bench. _Can this really be? Can this really be my old house?_

“I thought we were supposed to meet the others already.” Abby said sharply. Gohan fell silent. “Well they did say that we were supposed to meet them at 12 o’clock.” Chey said. “It’s now only 11:45.” Sally said. “They’ll be here, I know they will. They always come no matter what!” Gohan exclaimed.

“Stop the bleeding!” Shay told Yumna. “With what?!” Yumna asked. “Oh for Christ sakes! Use your shirt!” Shay snapped. “Put pressure on his wound and that will help make it stop bleeding.” Kimai said. “Trunks! Stay with us!” Debbie yelled. “Wait! What about meeting the others??” Yumna asked. “Screw that! Trunks need us!” Shay yelled.

Trunks opened his eyes. He groaned. He heard the others talking in hushed voices. “What are we going to do?! He could die!” “But we have to try! We can’t just let him, he’s our leader!” “Shh!! Don’t raise your voice. The others are resting.” “Don’t you dare boss me around!” “Oh stop being such a baby!” There was the sound of a blow landing. “I’m older then you so you better listen to me!” Trunks felt scared. He had never heard his team mates sound like this before.  “I really hate you! The only reason I stay here is because of Trunks and the others!” “Well good, ‘cause I hate you too!” “That’s fine by me!” There was the sound of someone stomping away. Trunks heard someone walk into the room.  “Stupid Debbie- _chan_! Thinks she is so great just ‘cause she’s older…” Trunks heard Kimai mutter. “Shh Wind- _chan_. Trunks needs his rest, we don’t want to wake him just yet.” Yumna said softly. _Well it’s too late for that guys…way too late for that…_ Trunks thought bitterly.

“They’re not coming Meal- _kun_ …” Sally said. Gohan sighed. “But they have to!” Gohan protested. “Gohan, it’s 3 o’clock, and the others are asleep. Just face it, they’re not coming.” Sally told him. Gohan knew that Sally was telling the truth. “You’re right…we should go then…” Gohan said as he got up. Suddenly they heard the sound of branches snapping. _I knew it! I knew that they would come!_ Gohan thought happily.

Zane walked out into a clearing. He blinked a few times. _Is that…?_ He rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t hear what the people were saying. _Wait is he in attack mode? Is he going to attack me?_ Zane was puzzled. _Do I know them? **Yes Zane, you know them.** I do? **Yes you have killed some of their kind, some of their people.** I did? **Yes, do you really not remember?** I can’t…I don’t… I don’t really remember that…_ Suddenly Zane could hear their voices clearly. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” The boy yelled. _What was his name again…? Oh yeah that’s Gohan…_ “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!” The girl yelled. _Aah yes, that’s my older sister named Sally…_ “I’m not here to fight…” Zane said in a horsed voice. “Then why are you here?” Gohan asked as he eyed Zane suspiciously. “I-I don’t really know, I was just walking along this path…i-if you want to talk we’re right near my childhood home.” Zane stuttered. “Really? We are??” Sally asked a look of shock on her face. “Yeah, I saw the old playground we had. So it has to be our old house.” Zane said.

“Sit down where ever you want; uh do you guys want some tea or coffee?” Zane asked. “Uh, tea’s fine for me.” Chey said. “I’ll take a coffee.” Gohan said. “Tea please.” Abby said. “I’ll have a coffee also.” Sally said. “Okay…I’ll get that started up.” Zane told them. Gohan slowly sat down; oddly enough all this old furniture was sturdy enough. “Why do you think he invited us here?” Chey asked. “I don’t know, but we better be on our guard.” Gohan hissed. Zane walked back in with the drinks. “Here you go guys, I hope you don’t mind hazelnut flavored coffee and green tea.” Zane said as he pasted out the drinks. “Thanks, it’ll be just fine.” Gohan said with a smile. “Whatever possessed you to come here Zane?”  Sally asked. “I really don’t know. I was just walking aimlessly for a few days until I met this kid Tom who gave me this place to stay which he said his parents didn’t use anymore, turns out this place was the house I grew up in.” Zane said as he sipped his cup of tea. “Tom? Isn’t that short for Tommy or Thomas?” Gohan asked with a frown. “Well yeah but-” Zane started to say but then stopped. The pieces of the puzzled clicked into place. _That kid has to be my twin brother Tommy! But didn’t I kill him?!_

“Hey Trunks…you up?” Kimai asked. Trunks groaned and sat up. “I am now.” Trunks muttered. “Listen, we want to move on tonight, are you alright with that?” Kimai asked. “Why tonight?” Trunks asked confused. “We have to hurry up and move because there are people who seem to be on to us.” Shay answered. “Oh…”

Tom looked out the window. “It’s snowing…” He said softly. A woman approached him. “So where is he now?” She asked. “He’s at the house right now…” Tom answered. “Good, tell us when you’re ready to betray him boy.” A man said. “And if I don’t?” Tom asked. “Good luck with your love…” The man said. Tom fell silent. _I’m so sorry Oniichan…I have to do this or else they’ll hurt Yumna-chan…_ Tom thought bitterly. “When shall we spring the trap?” The woman asked. “In a few days, I need to finish setting it up.” Tom said. “You better be kid, or I’ll make sure you suffer!!” The man yelled. Tom flinched slightly. “Yes daddy…and don’t worry mom, I’ll make you proud…” Tommy said. _Even though I don’t know what Zane did wrong._ Tom added silently.

**When Gohan awoke there were strange noises all around him. His mind couldn’t register what these random people were saying. _Did they just say Sword of the Seal? What does that mean?_ Gohan was so confused. “-experiment on him, he didn’t like it.” _Experimented on whom? Who didn’t like it?_ Gohan wondered what they were talking about. “-they’re freaks, they have super strength and those weird swords!” _Super strength? Weird swords?_ “-might have to pull the plug soon.” _Pull the plug? What the heck does that mean?!_ “-doesn’t work on him at all.” _What? What doesn’t work? Who doesn’t it work on? Why doesn’t it work on them?_ “-send him in please.” A door opened and a small boy walked in, he was covered from head to toe in bandages. “Hello young one, let’s try this again. What is your name?” A man asked. “I don’t know…” The boy said. _I know that voice…_ “Who do you work for?” The man asked. “I’m unsure of whom I use to work for but now I work for you and your people.” The boy said. _It can’t be…oh please show me your face!_ “Where did you get this sword from?” The man asked as he held up a sword with a lightning design on it. “I can’t recall…” The boy said as he raised he head up. Gohan saw his face and his eyes widened. _Goten?!_**

Gohan awoken with a start; sweat made his shirt cling to his skin. He couldn’t recognize where he was! For a minute he started to panic but then the memories all came flooding back to him. He was at Zane’s old house. They had had coffee and tea and chatted a bit, he must have fallen asleep! Gohan looked around. Chey and Abby were sleeping on the floor and Sally was sleeping in a chair. Gohan noticed that he was in a bed. Zane was nowhere in sight. Gohan sighed. He had been having dream like that for a while now. _Those dreams are starting to give me false hope…_ Gohan got up and tip-toed out of the room, then out of the house. He started to walk down a path. “Going somewhere?” Zane asked. Gohan quickly turned around. “Oh, hey Zane.” Gohan muttered. “Where are you going?” Zane asked. Gohan saw that Zane was holding logs in his hands. “What’s with the logs?” Gohan asked. “We have a fireplace that kind of heats the house, we’re out of wood.” Zane said. Gohan hated the fact that he had said _we_.  “There is no we! We just met up randomly! It means nothing!” Gohan snapped. “Oh come on Lighter- _san_! It’s Christmas after all!” Zane said with a grin. Gohan sighed. _It’s Christmas already? So how long has it been now?_

Sally laughed. “So then I said, Yo waiter! There’s a fly on your wig!” Abby said. Chey giggled. “Hey guys…” Zane said as he walked in. “Oh hiya Fallen Moon! Where’s Meal- _kun_?” Chey asked. Zane had blood on his hands, he kept quiet. “Well where is Gohan- _san_?!” Abby asked angrily. Gohan walked in. “I’m right here guys.” Gohan said. “Gohan- _san_!!” Chey yelled out happily. “Eh? What is it PineOak- _chan_?” Gohan asked. “I was worried about you ‘cause Zane had blood on his hands!” Chey shouted. “Do not accuse Fallen Moon of anything. He just fell.” Gohan said, remembering what had really happened.

_“What are you doing Gohan-san?” Zane asked slight confused. Gohan’s anger was starting to get the best of him. “You will pay for what you did to the others!” Gohan shouted as he charged at Zane. Zane let out a shrill scream and leapt out of the way. Zane felt a surging pain in his hands. “Gohan-san…” Zane sobbed. The blood dripped down from Zane’s hands. “You will pay…” Gohan said softly._

“Let’s bandage him up then!” Sally said. Zane tilted his head. “Really guys? You believe that I’m good?” Zane asked with tears in his eyes. “Of course! You’re one of us after all!” Chey said with a smile. Tears quickly filled Zane’s eyes and started to fall down. “I-I’m just an assassin! Why should you forgive a person like me?!” Zane asked. “Because everyone deserves second chances.” Gohan said. “I-I love you!!” Zane shouted as he hugged Zane tightly. Gohan blushed and hugged back while Chey glared at the hugging boys.

The boy got up and headed to the bathroom. He was still half asleep. He could still remember what had happened to him just earlier today. _I thought I heard a voice calling my name…yet I don’t even remember my name or what that person called me…I wonder…_ The boy flushed the toilet and headed out of the bathroom. He could hear a faint voice in his head from his dream, but it slowly faded away and he forgot all about his true name and his brother.

There was a knock on the door. Zane opened his eyes and yawned. “Come in!” Gohan shouted. There was another knock on the door. Zane and Gohan looked at each other, they were the only two at home. “I’ll answer it.” Gohan said as he started to get up. “No, it’s my house so I’ll get the door.” Zane said as he quickly made his way to the door. When he opened it something hit him in the neck and he fell to the ground in a heap. Gohan was too busy watching TV to hear Zane’s body falling to the ground; if only he had been listening then he would have heard the sounds of Zane being dragged away. But then again Gohan was thinking about how Chey had yelled at him and called him a good for nothing cheating bastard. That had probably hurt him a lot…

Trunks calmly lead his group to the forest’s edge. They followed ever too eagerly. “Say, where’s the meeting spot?” Yumna asked. “I don’t know…” Trunks answered. Shay sighed and started to fall behind the group, with her was Kimai. Trunks noticed this but ignored it. _What could the two medics be up to?_ He wondered. Trunks was quickly brought out of his thought suddenly when he got caught in a hunter’s trap. “SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!!” Trunks screamed. He heard giggles all around him. “SOMEONE PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!” "We caught the leader guys.” A boy said. Trunks knew that voice all too well! “TOMMY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” Trunks shouted. “My name is Tom; I don’t know who the hell you are talking about!” Tom yelled.

The others just stayed back and watched the trouble unfold. “Shouldn’t we help him?” Debbie asked. “I don’t know…” Yumna answered. “Don’t move…” Came a voice from behind them. “ _Nani_?” Yumna asked. He turned around and came face to face with Mint! “W-what are you doing?!” Debbie yelled. “Shh! Be quiet, we don’t want them to notice us.” Mint told them.


	3. Yellow Puddle Of Pus

A hand shook Gohan awake. “Hmm…?” Gohan asked sleepily. “Get up, we need to move.” Sally hissed. “Where’s Zane- _kun_?” Gohan asked in a slurred voice. “He’s already gone.” Sally lied. “Oh alright.” Gohan said as he sat up. Sally looked up at the ceiling; there was a bloodstain on it. Sally remembered it so well, that was from the murder of Tommy, Az and Stary. Strange how Tally and Zane still lived. And Daddy Rex never did really stay around for long. Sally slowly looked around the room, taking in its looks one last time before it was destroyed.

“-he’s not responding properly!” A man yelled. The boy woke up with a start. “-like what’s with him? He’s such a freak and what’s with that weird sword?” Another person said. “Well at least all his memories will be forgotten completely soon.” The man said. “And that’s when we will pit him against his older brother!” The other one said. “And when Goten forgets everything we’ll get him to destroy the others! And this time we’ll make sure this one doesn’t turn on us like Zane!” The man said. _G-Goten? Is-is that my name? Goten is my name…?_ The small boy slumped to the ground. “-will change his DNA and make him a Diclonius!” The man yelled. _A Diclonius? What the heck is a Diclonius?_ The boy, Goten if that was really his name, was left feeling very confused.

A blow quickly landed on Trunks. “That’s it Tommy!” A woman yelled. “Yes mom!” Tom yelled. “Make me proud son, we still need to finish up with Zane!” A man said. “KAMEHAME-HAAAAA!!!!” A girl yelled out. Tom quickly got slammed into a tree. The girl landed. “Long time no see Trunks- _kun_.” The girl said. Trunks recognized her as Goten’s twin sister Fuko. “What are you doing here?” Trunks asked. “Oh I’m surprised you didn’t sense him! I can feel Goten’s _KI_!” Fuko exclaimed. Trunks blinked. Last time he checked Zane had killed Goten. “A-are you sure?” Trunks asked. “Yes, can’t you sense him?” Fuko asked.

Zane yawned. "Good morning..." A voice called out to him. _W-who? I know that voice..._ "Wake up sleepy head!" A rough voice told him. "What?" Zane asked, his eyes wouldn't focus so he couldn't really see the people's faces. "Are you alright Zane?" A kind voice asked him. "M-mom?" Zane choked out. "Stary! I told you not to talk to him!" The rough voice yelled. "I-is that you dad?" Zane asked. "SHUT UP BOY!" The rough voice ordered. "But Rex, come on now!" Stary said. "I SAID STOP TALKING!" Rex shouted. "No, you said for Zane to stop talking and you told me not to talk to him, but you never said anything about talking to you." Stary said. _W-wasn't there a third voice?_ Zane felt his eyes grow heavy. "Go to sleep and it'll be all over soon..." A voice told him.

"Look, you have to understand; most of whom you think is dead is really alive and are being molded into something evil and cruel." Mint said. "What are you talking about?!" Debbie asked, slightly annoyed. "Calm down there!" Yumna said. Debbie sighed. "Fine Illusie- _kun_." Debbie muttered. "Look, did you really think that Dialga and Mespirt would die that easily?" Mint asked. Debbie fell silent. "Dialga controls time and Mespirt controls willpower!" Yumna shouted. "Shhh...they aren't too far from us." Mint hissed.

 _What is going on? I don't understand what is going on...._ **Good day young one.** _Who the heck are you?!_ **Calm down young one.** _I have a name!! It's Davey Suki!_ **Oh really young one? You're listed as Alex Terre Davis.** _But Terre is my Seal Name! Not my middle name!! Alex Davis is a fake name!!_ **A fake name? Why would you use a fake name?** _Because if we didn't they would kill us...._ **Oh really young one?** _Who the hell are you?!_

The girl took off the headset. "I tried my best sir. Still no real information." She said. "So did he tell you his name?" Rossi asked. "Davey Suki." The girl said. "Good job Amy!" Rossi yelled. Amy sighed and sunk into her seat. She was pretty much betraying her family. Davey was like a cousin to her, he did like her cousin Fuko anyways... "Amy, how long should it take to learn how to control the Seal Sword?" Rossi asked. "Oh I really don't know how to say this..." Amy started to say. _But I already know who to use it and how to make False Seal Sword. Oh and I also have my own False Seal Sword, The Raging Blossom._ Amy smirked slightly. "So what is it?" Rossi asked. "It might take anywhere between a few days and a few weeks sir..." Amy said. "Well take all the time you need to figure this out." Rossi said as he left. _How did I get myself into this?!_ Amy thought as she lowered her head.

"He surrounded by some humans, they seem pretty weak." Fuko told Trunks. "You sure?" Trunks asked. "Yeah I'm sure Trunks- _kun_!" Fuko said with a smile. "So let's get him!" Trunks shouted. "Wait a minute, so what are we gonna do with _him_?" Fuko asked as she pointed at Tom. Tom was tied up and currently was knocked out. "He'll be fine." Trunks said. "You sure?" Fuko asked. "Yeah, let's get moving." Trunks said as he started to walk forward.

 **"One, two, I’m coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again"** The small boy slowly opened his eyes. _"One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, he's back again..."_ "W-who's there?" The boy asked in a scared voice. There was silence and the boy relaxed. He closed his eyes and set up to fall back asleep, suddenly there was a loud bang on the window. The boy screamed. A boy jumped in through the window, the small boy recognized the boy as Zane, the one the workers talked so much about. "Hey." Zane said. "Hey..." The boy mumbled. "What'sa matter buddy?" Zane asked. "Nothing." The boy said. "Your name is what again?" Zane asked. "I don't remember. but they do call me James Taylor sometimes." The small boy answered. "Alright James- _kun_. You can call me Fallen Moon." Zane said. The boy stopped to think. _Didn't they say I had a middle name...? What was it again?_ The boy sighed and remember something, something big...


End file.
